


Seize The Day

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Slight fluff, Swearing, birth of baby, loss of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: What could have been the happiest days of your and Billy’s lives ended up in a complete bittersweet tragedy.





	Seize The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a death. Bittersweet ending.  
> Has song lyrics included in story.  
> I suggest watching the video Seize The Day by Avenged Sevenfold

You wake up early on a Sunday morning and it was just like any other morning of the week. Sun was peaking through your curtains shinning you in your face waking you up. Birds were singing their happy songs outside your bedroom window and Billy was snoring away right next to you, life couldn’t be more perfect. 

While laying there staring at the ceiling, you felt a weird feeling in your lower abdomen that didn’t feel familiar to you. It was a different sensation and you couldn’t put your finger on what it was. It felt like little tiny butterflies were fluttering around in your tummy and little bubbles were lightly bursting. Then it suddenly hit you. You jumped up off the bed and ran to the bathroom just in time to start vomiting in the toilet and it was horrible. After your stomach squeezed out every last drop you had in there, you sat there in front of the porcelain god with your elbows propped up on the rim of the toilet seat with your head resting in the palms of your hands, you were shaking your head thinking to yourself  _‘this can’t be happening!’_ All these thoughts were rushing through your head of how it happened and why now? You were on birth control, you could of sworn you been taking your pill every day. But to double check, you got up and went to your cabinet to check your pack. It was empty!  _‘SHIT!!’_  You had forgotten you were suppose to call in a refill of your birth control, things have been so hectic at work that you completely forgot all about it. It had been almost 4 weeks since you took your last pill and you and Billy have had plenty of sex within those 4 weeks. All you could think was how could you be so careless, how could you have forgotten to take the one important pill that you’ve been taking for years now? 

While beating yourself up, you brushed your teeth and threw your hair up in a pony tail. You needed to make a bee line to the nearest pharmacy so you could pick up a pregnancy test before Billy woke up. You wanted to make sure if you were or not before telling him what you were doing. Thankfully, Billy was still asleep and snoring when you exited your bathroom. You quietly got dressed and headed out in the early morning on your quest to the nearest pharmacy.

After getting back home, you were thankful Billy was still sleeping. You sneak back in your bathroom and took the pregnancy test. It was the longest 3 minutes of your life! You did so much pacing back and forth you were sure you were getting dizzy or maybe it was all the worrying you were doing. It was the moment of truth. You took the instructions off the stick and took a look at it.

  **It was positive!**

You stood and stared at it in disbelief. You were pregnant! You and Billy were going to have a baby! You felt completely numb and didn’t realize quiet sobs were escaping your lips and giant tears were running down your face. You fell to your knees and smooshed your face into your bathroom rug and sobbed. You didn’t know how to feel at that point, you were more scared of Billy’s reaction to the news. Was he going to be happy that he was going to be a dad or was he going to get angry at you for being so careless about your birth control? You were so lost in your thoughts you didn’t realize you crying louder than you had been and you had woken Billy up. 

Billy got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom door and listened to you crying, not sure why you were.

“Hey princess, are you okay? Why are you crying?” Billy said after knocking on the door. That alone was enough to knock you out of your little world you were in and immediately composed yourself. 

“Its okay Billy, sorry I woke you. Everything is fine.” You said back, sniffling. 

“I’m not buying that Y/N, everything doesn’t sound fine. Open the door please, come and talk to me.” Billy said concerned. 

You let out a big sigh. This wasn’t really how you wanted to tell Billy the news, you wanted more time to prepare but nothing was coming to mind to excuse why you were crying. You had no choice than to open the door and tell him. You got up, pregnancy test still gripped in your hand, you opened the door to see Billy standing there looking worried. You took one look at him and you started sobbing again. 

“Oh baby girl, its okay, shh shhh, come here love.” Billy took you in his arms and gave you a hug, you buried your face in the crook of his neck and sobbed. 

“Baby talk to me, why are you crying so hard? You’re starting to worry me.” Billy was rubbing his hand up and down your back to try and calm you down. You lifted your head to look at him, he took his hands and wiped the tears from your face.

“I’m sorry Billy.” You managed to squeak out.   
  
Billy gave you a perplexed look, not sure why you were sorry. You took your hand that clutched the pregnancy stick and placed it in front of you, palm up fingers spread wide with the test laying in the middle of your hand. Billy looked down and grabbed the test in his fingers and stared at it. 

“You’re pregnant!?!” Billy shot a look at you, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. You gave him a nod, your bottom lip started trembling, fearing what he was going to say next. He didn’t look mad, he just looked normal.

“What happened to your birth control Y/N?” 

“I fucked up babe. Shit has been so crazy lately that I completely forgot to get it refilled and that was weeks ago! I’m so sorry Billy, I really am. I didn’t do this on purpose I swear. I’m just afraid you were going to get mad at me for being so careless.” 

Tears were rolling down your cheeks, staining your now soaked shirt. Billy’s expression still remained unchanged though it seemed to have gotten softer while you were talking to him. He took his hands and cupped your face, wiping your tears again with his thumbs and gave you a kiss on your lips.

“This is why you were crying so hard? Because you thought I was going to get mad at you? My love, mistakes happen, you’re only human and humans make mistakes everyday. It takes two to make a baby and I’m not going to get mad at you for this. We will figure this out together, I promise!” Billy reassured you. 

You nodded your head, wrapping your arms around his neck and giving him a tight hug. It sure made you feel better that Billy didn’t get mad, last thing you wanted was for him to leave you alone in all this to deal with by yourself. You were too young to be a single mom but if it ever came down to it, you were determined to be the best mom that baby had. You were going to make sure of it.

* * *

_9 months later_

* * *

For the past couple of weeks you and Billy had been arguing lately. The stress of the baby coming was taking a toll on the both of you, taking your anger out on each other, disagreeing on everything. Today being Tommy’s birthday party was no different. You were pissed at Billy because he wanted to go but you didn’t want him to due to the fact you could go in labor any day now and you wanted him to be there when it did happen. 

“Come on Y/N, its just for a few hours. I can’t just leave Tommy hanging and not show up to his birthday party. I will be right back, it’s not your going to pop that baby out while I’m gone and if you do, just call me at Tommy’s house and I’ll be here in no time!” Billy said quite irritated like you were his mom telling him he couldn’t go to a friends house.

“Are you kidding me Billy? How do you know I won’t go into labor in those hours that you’re gone, huh? It could happen! I’d rather play it safe than sorry, what if I can’t get a hold of you and I have to go to the hospital by myself? You would never know I was going in labor! I don’t want you to go! He’ll celebrate another birthday next year.” You barked back at him.

“This is so ridiculous, you’re being ridiculous. You’re going to be fine, so will you quit worrying? I’m not going to stand here and argue with you about this. Bad enough I had to deal with shit like this with my dad, I’m not doing it with you! I’m outta here.” Billy huffed. He turned away from you, grabbed his jacket and keys and went out the front door. You went after him to try and stop him but by the time you were able to waddle yourself to the door, he was already in his Camero and taking off out the driveway. 

Three hours later Billy still hadn’t shown back up like he said he would. You were getting pissed by the minute and certainly didn’t want to sit around stressing over him and making yourself go into premature labor, so you grabbed your purse and keys and headed over to Tommy’s place. When you got there, there were more people there than you expected. Billy’s car was parked out front so you knew he was still there. When you entered Tommy’s house, you looked around the kitchen and living room for Billy but he wasn’t anywhere in sight. You found Tommy sitting on his couch laughing with a few friends, when he saw you standing at the entrance of his living room he got up and went over to you.

“Wow, look at you Y/N! You’re about to pop! How are you doing?” 

“Ha, thanks. Yeah I feel like I’m going to pop any minute now and I’m definitely ready! I’m doing pretty good so far, just been trying to wait patiently, you know.” You laughed.

“Yeah, I bet so.” Tommy answered back.

“Hey, have you seen Billy? Haven’t seem him around here yet.”

“Yeah uh, I think he said awhile ago that he was gonna go out back to have a cig so you might find him there.” Tommy pointed to his back door that was on the other side of his kitchen. You walked your way to the back door through the sea of people, you spot Billy towards the end of the house with his back turned to you leaning up against it. It looked like he was talking to someone but it was too dark to tell. Once you got over to where he was, you caught him making out with some girl! You gasped and punched him in his arm. His eyes widened when he saw you standing there with a scowl on your face.

“Shit. Y/N, what are you doing here? This isn’t what it looks like….” Billy tried to defend him self but he was clearly caught off guard and at a loss for words.

“Not what it looks like? Oh it looks like to me you’re making out with some fucking whore while your pregnant girlfriend sits at home waiting for you to come back….3 fucking hours ago!!! What the fuck Billy?! So this is why you wanted to come to Tommy’s so fucking bad, so you could get away from me and finally get laid? Fuck you Billy, FUCK YOU!” You slapped Billy across the face and took off back inside the house to leave. Billy ran after you, grabbing onto your wrist as you stomped through the kitchen. You yanked your arm away and went out the front door. 

“Y/N will you stop and talk to me? Lets talk about this, stop trying to leave.” Billy was yelling after you. 

“No, there is nothing to talk about. Your actions spoke loud and clear just now. I fucking get it, I know you’ve been having a dry spell and I haven’t been getting you off but did you really have to come here and make out with the first piece of skinny ass that you saw? Fuck you asshole. I’m done!” 

You got in your car and sped off. Billy grunted and ran to his car to take off after you. You were sobbing when you were weaving in and out of traffic, trying to get home as fast as you could. 

 

You were so distraught that you didn’t see that you ran a red light and was t-boned by a big rig going 40 mph trough the intersection. Your car rolled over a couple of times, sending you tumbling throughout your car. 

You didn’t have your seat belt on. 

Billy watched from a few feet behind your car getting hit by the big rig and your car rolling down the street. He hit is breaks and started screaming. 

 

> _Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
>  It’s empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over _

He got out of his car and ran over to your car, which was sitting up right, practically unrecognizable. He went to driver side but it was so smashed in he couldn’t see you. He ran to the passenger side, to see you laying there unresponsive. 

 

> _I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_  
>  But I’m too young to worry  
>  These streets we travel on  
>  Will undergo our same lost past 

“No NO! No no no no, oh my god nooooo!” Billy tried with all his strength to pry open the dented in door to get to you. Sirens were faint but getting closer when Billy was able to get the door open. You barely had a pulse by the time the ambulance got to you. 

 

> _I found you here, now please just stay for a while_  
>  I can move on with you around  
>  I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
>  I’d do anything for a smile  
>  Holding you ‘til our time is done  
>  We both know the day will come  
>  But I don’t want to leave you 

Billy tailgated the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Panic was setting in as Billy prepared for the worst when arriving in the emergency room next to your gurney. When they got you to an operating room, Billy was forced to stay out in the hall to await any news. After an hour, doctors came out to Billy looking very solemn. They told him they had good news and bad news. 

 

> _I see my vision burn_  
>  I feel my memories fade with time  
>  But I’m too young to worry  
>  A melody, a memory, or just one picture 

They were able to save your baby. But they weren’t able to save you.

“Would you like to see your daughter, Mr. Hargrove?” One doctor asked Billy. 

 

> _Newborn life replacing all of us_  
>  Changing this fable we live in  
>  No longer needed here so where do we go?  
>  Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
>  But girl, what if there is no eternal life? 

Billy started sobbing. You were gone and it was his fault. 

 

> _I see my vision burn_  
>  I feel my memories fade with time  
>  But I’m too young to worry  
>  A melody, a memory, or just one picture 

“I want to see her first. I want to see my girlfriend. Please. Please let me see her one last time, I have to say I’m sorry.” Billy begged them in between sobs.

“That really isn’t a good idea Mr. Hargrove. She doesn’t look good. I think it’s in your best inter-” Billy interrupted the doctor. 

“NO! I want to see her now! I don’t care what she looks like. Please, I’m begging you, take me to see her, I need to see her.” Billy begged again. 

 

> _Trials in life, questions of us existing here  
>  Don’t wanna die alone without you here  
>  Please tell me what we have is real _

When arriving in the room, there was a sheet over your lifeless body. A nurse walked over to you, and looked at Billy while holding onto the edge of the sheet. When Billy nodded, she pulled the sheet away from your face and laid it below your neck. Billy let out a gasp, seeing you in your condition. It wasn’t good. 

Billy choked out a scream and started crying. Cursing himself for putting you through this. If he had just listened to you when you told him no the first time, you wouldn’t be there. He leaned his head down, looking straight at you, tears falling from his face and onto you. 

 

> _So, what if I never hold you, yeah_  
>  Or kiss your lips again?  
>  Woah, so I never want to leave you  
>  And the memories of us to see I beg don’t leave me 

“Princess. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry….this shouldn’t be you. This should be me. You don’t deserve to die. I did this to you, and I’m so fucking sorry baby. Come back to me, please baby please! I can’t do this by myself. You need to be here for our daughter, our daughter needs you. Please don’t leave me baby. I need you by my side. Stay with me.”

Billy touched your lips with his index finger while trying to choke back tears. Remembering the last time he had kissed your soft lips. 

_______________________________________________________________

_”You feel that babe? The baby is kicking like crazy! I think she’s ready to get out of there” you giggled. “I don’t blame her, I’m ready for her to get out of there too. I can’t wait to hold our little Samantha Renee in my arms. I really hope she has your beautiful blue eyes Billy.” You said while holding Billy’s hand to your stomach to feel the kicks._

_“She’s going to the most beautiful damn baby on this plant Y/N. I hope she has her momma’s beautiful smile. I can’t wait to hold her.” Billy rubbed circles around your belly, giving it a kiss._  
  
“I love you princess, so much.” 

_“I love you too babe” You kissed Billy tenderly on the lips._

__________________________________________________________________  
  
“Please watch out over me and our little Samantha Renee. I promise to take good care of her. I love you, my princess.” Billy kissed you on your lips tenderly one last time.

 

> _Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
>  It’s empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over _

It had been 5 years since you were gone. Billy took little Samantha to visit you one Saturday afternoon. With her light brown curly hair bouncing around her round face and her bright blue doe eyes looking at your grave. She laid a teddy bear against your head stone along with a picture she drew of the three of you together, smiling, with a rainbow above your heads. Billy laid the bouquet of flowers he had bought next to the bear. 

 

> _Trials in life, questions of us existing here  
>  Don’t wanna die alone without you here  
>  Please tell me what we have is real _

“I miss you baby, every damn day. It seems like it was yesterday that you were taken from us. You were taken too soon from this life. I hope your at peace now, looking over the beach where you always wanted to live. I hope I did good baby.. And I hope you’re proud of our little one. She reminds me so much of you every time I look at her. She’s beautiful just like you. I love you.” Billy had a tear roll down his face. He held out his hand to Samantha for her to take, she placed her tiny hand in his 

“I love you too, mommy” Little Samantha said, as she blew a kiss towards your head stone. 

 

> _Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day_  
>  Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day   
>  I stand here alone  
>  Falling away from you, no chance to get back home  
>  I stand here alone  
>  Falling away from you, no chance to get back home 


End file.
